1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a utility table, and more particularly, to a portable folding utility table having one or more center support assemblies and off-set support legs that selectively support the utility table above a surface.
2. Technical Background
Portable folding utility tables are indispensable for groups or organizations that have limited floor space usable for multiple purposes. For example, foldable utility tables can be placed in a pre-determined configuration to meet the space requirements of a school gymnasium, a church multi-purpose room, or a hotel conference meeting room. Afterward, the tables can be neatly stored away and the conference or meeting room used for a different purpose. Thus, portable folding utility tables allow a group or organization to maximize the efficiency and utility of a particular space.
Foldable utility tables can also provide an immediate temporary work space in a garage, tool shed, and the like. The portability and foldability of these utility tables allows a user to conveniently set up, take down, and store the table whenever and wherever the user chooses.
A major drawback with many portable folding utility tables of the prior art, however, is their inherent size and bulkiness. Many such utility tables require two people to collapse and store the table after use. Moreover, some prior art portable folding utility tables are heavy enough to cause injury if dropped or mishandled. These unwieldy tables are usually made from hardwood, particle board, or similarly heavy materials. In an attempt to overcome this weight and bulkiness problem, some prior art portable utility tables are formed of lighter-weight materials. However, many of these lightweight utility tables generally lack the sturdiness of the heavier-weight prior art utility tables.
Another disadvantage to prior art utility tables is the means used for attaching the table support legs or two or more support pedestals to the underside of the table. As will be appreciated, prior art table support legs are typically attached to the table top using threaded screws or bolts that are drilled into the underside of the table top. This means of attachment may compromise the integrity of the table top thereby making it weaker at the point of attachment between the table support legs and the table top. Other attachment mechanisms may include a form of bonding the table support legs as support pedestals directly against the surface of the table top. Often, however, this means of attachment by bonding weakens the structural integrity of the table top. Thus, when the table support legs fail, a portion of the material forming the table top may pull away at the point of the bonded attachment thereby making the table costly, if not impossible to repair.
In an attempt to overcome the foregoing disadvantages, prior art utility tables were developed by those skilled in the art that are equipped with complex or heavy-duty attachment mechanisms that facilitate a secure attachment between the table support legs or the support pedestals and the table top. These types of attachment mechanisms, however, are normally heavier, more costly, more difficult to install, and typically require additional time to manufacture.
The previously stated disadvantages are compounded by the fact that many prior art utility tables incorporate a separate and distinct attachment mechanism for attaching each table support leg or pedestal to the table top. As appreciated, most existing portable folding utility tables have two sets of support legs or pedestal supports, one at each end of the table. Each of these supports is typically attached to the underside of the table top at two places or points of contact. Correspondingly, many of these types of utility tables have at least four separate points of attachment, each attachment between the support legs or pedestal supports facilitated by a separate attachment mechanism. One particular problem with utility tables having separate and distinct attachment mechanisms is that they are generally susceptible to bowing in the center of the table top under stress. This is especially true with larger banquet style tables.
Yet another drawback with many prior art utility tables is that the hard materials used to maintain a sufficient rigidity and sturdiness of the table top often have sharp edges which may be uncomfortable for the user to lean against or rest their arms upon. Further, these materials may also be susceptible to damage or degradation from the elements of nature.
In addition, smaller utility tables that are found in the prior art usually comprise shortened support legs that fail to provide sufficient height to the table top in relation to the underlying surface, thus these types of table are generally uncomfortable to users. In particular, when these prior art utility tables are configured in the folded position for storage, the table support legs are required to be short enough so not to interfere with each other when folded in a conventional fashion underneath the table top. Small folding utility tables of the prior art are also typically bulky when disposed in the folded position because complex and unwieldy mechanisms are generally required to accommodate the use of longer support legs that may be incorporated to overcome the inherent height deficit found in most smaller utility tables.
From the foregoing, it will be appreciated that it would be an advancement in the art to provide a portable folding utility table that is durable enough to withstand the increased wear and tear that portable utility tables are subjected to over long periods of time and sturdy enough to support varying sized loads that will be placed on the table, while at the same time being light-weight enough to be easily set up and taken down.
It would be another advancement in the art to provide a portable folding utility table having a leg or support pedestal attachment mechanism that does not involve a complex design, heavy duty attachment hardware, or need to be screwed, bolted, or bonded to the under side of the table top. It would be a further advancement in the art to provide a portable folding utility table that minimizes the points of attachment to the surface of the table top and facilitates attachment mechanisms that interrelate with each other to support the table top above an underlying surface.
Furthermore, it would be an advancement in the art to provide a portable folding utility table that may provide a smaller working surface than larger utility table, but that is comfortable to work at in relation to its height disposition and which is capable of withstanding the elements of nature.
Finally, it would be an advancement in the art to provide a portable folding utility table in which the support legs or pedestals, having a length greater than the corresponding length of the table top, can fold against the underside of the table top when disposed for storage without interfering with each other, so that smaller frames and table tops can be used that accommodate a sufficient height disposition in relation to the underlying support surface.
Such a portable folding utility table is disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention is directed to a novel portable folding utility table having a center support assembly. The utility table includes a table top supported by a pair of support pedestals. In one presently preferred embodiment, the table top includes a mounting surface and a working surface formed opposite the mounting surface. The working surface may be textured and may include an integral outer periphery, at least a portion of which is beveled to provide comfort to a user.
A first end of each support pedestal is preferably attached to the mounting surface of the table top. In one presently preferred embodiment, the support pedestals are pivotally attached to the mounting surface of the table top, to allow each support pedestal to be moved between a collapsed position and an extended position for supporting the table top above a surface. A securing member may also be attached to the mounting surface for releasably securing one or more support pedestals in the collapsed position.
Additionally, the utility table may include a first pivoting support brace attached to the first support pedestal at a proximal end and to the mounting surface at a distal end thereof. Similarly, a second pivoting support brace may be attached to the second support pedestal at a proximal end and to the mounting surface at a distal end thereof. In one presently preferred embodiment of the present invention, the distal ends of the first and second pivotal support braces are disposed contiguous to each other at a retention assembly attached to the mounting surface or, in the alternative, to a support frame.
In one presently preferred embodiment of the present invention, the retention assembly may include a single cross-brace member disposed through openings formed at the distal ends of the pivotal support braces and secured to the mounting surface. The mounting surface may be configured such that opposing ends of the cross-brace member are introduced through openings disposed in opposing sides of the mounting surface of the table top and may further include a mount for receiving and retaining the cross-brace member therein. Thus, the distal ends of both support pedestals are preferably attached along the length of the cross-brace member which is secured to the mounting surface, thereby reducing the number of attachment mechanisms and interrelating the support pedestals to the table top to increase structural support and efficiency of manufacture.
In another presently preferred embodiment, each support pedestal includes a first member pivotally engaging the mounting surface of the table top and a second member configured for telescoping engagement with the first member. This configuration permits the height of the support pedestal to be disposed between a lengthened position and a retracted position.
In an alternative presently preferred embodiment, the table may include two cross-brace members providing separate attachment points for the first and second pivotal support braces. Such a configuration is particularly desirable for tables having an extended length, in which it may not be advantageous for each of the pivotal support braces to have lengths sufficient for extending into the center of the table top. Correspondingly, a dual cross-brace configuration may provide additional space for accommodating one or more user""s legs under the table top.
Moreover, in yet another presently preferred embodiment of the present invention, each support pedestal may include two legs slightly offset from the corresponding legs of the other support pedestal disposed on the opposing side of the table top, so that longer support legs can be accommodated under a smaller table top when disposed above an underlying surface. This off-set distance is sufficient to keep the support legs of the opposing support pedestal from interfering with one another, thus allowing displacement substantially against the mounting surface of the table top when disposed in the retracted position for storage.
From the foregoing, it will be appreciated that the present invention provides a portable folding utility table that is durable enough to withstand increased wear and tear yet is light-weight for easy set up and take down. The present invention also provides a novel center support assembly that provides increased structural stability to the table top with efficient design such that to allow the interrelation of the support pedestals. The center support assembly is also cost effective to manufacture and does not compromise the structural integrity of the table top. Further, the present invention provides a utility table that facilitates a height that is comfortable for one or more users to work at. The foregoing and other advantages and features of the present invention will become more fully apparent by examination of the following description of the presently preferred embodiments and appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
These and other objects and features of the present invention will become more fully apparent from the following description and appended claims, or may be learned by the practice of the invention as set forth hereinafter.